[unreadable] The Carolina Consortium on Human Development seeks to train productive researchers and creative [unreadable] scientists in an interdisciplinary program that is unique in its focus and breadth. This program is organized and administered across traditional institutional and discipline boundaries. The 73 members of the training faculty represent 10 different departments located in six cooperating universities and colleges (University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, North Carolina Central University, Duke University, Meredith College, North Carolina State University, University of North Carolina at Greensboro). This arrangement permits the Consortium to bring together an unusually strong group of developmental scientists. Though they are drawn from different disciplines and represent different perspectives, the members of the training faculty share a commitment to the rigorous study of developmental processes. The goals are two-fold: (a) to understand the social/biological bases of human behavior across the life course and across generations, and (b) to conduct research relevant to the enhancement of competencies and the prevention of behavioral disorders among children, youth, and families. We focus upon the longitudinal and intergenerational study of persons and families in changing social contexts. [unreadable] [unreadable] Persons at the postdoctoral level are accepted for a two-year program of intensive research training. [unreadable] Their program is individualized and supervised by an Advisory Committee comprised of members selected from the training faculty. The trainees will complete studies in two different laboratories during their tenure, and they will participate in advanced proseminars in developmental methodology, theory, and preventive intervention. Predoctoral trainees must be registered in a doctoral program and have completed their basic departmental course requirements prior to entering the training program. Prerequisites include a minimum number of cross-listed courses in advanced statistics and research design. All trainees will participate in the advanced proseminars, in brief research workshops, and in supervised research in the laboratory of one of the Consortium faculty and/or in ongoing projects of the Center for Developmental Science. [unreadable] [unreadable] Five postdoctoral and five predoctoral stipends are requested. [unreadable] [unreadable]